harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Molly is arrested!
Reeling from being snared thanks to a roadblock in Bay City, Molly is taken down, but an even WORSE storm is brewing for Susannah Lucas in this milestone episode of Harpers Falls. Last time on Harpers Falls: *Molly was caught in a roadblock between Bay City and Somerset, which stops her escaping; but no one knows what is going on with Susannah, who is in hiding with Ellen and Annabella. Molly was swearing a streak that would have made a sailor blush! After being hit with a tranquilizer dart from a gun, she had recovered and been thrown in the back of a car. As it turns out, Molly was handcuffed and sitting in the back of an Illinois State Police cruiser. "You rotten bastards!" she screamed, "Let me go!" "Not on your life," the officer screamed, "you're on your way back to Massachusetts! We have heard all about what you did!" Molly sulked, "Damn!" and the car soon sped off for her to be arraigned in Bay City. Meanwhile, as Molly was sulking in the police car, Rachel Cory Hutchins was sitting in the Harper's foyer, as she was waiting for Velda Smithfield to announce her to speak to Michael and Shelby about an opening for a sculpture studio in town. "Ms. Hutchins," Velda smiled, "Michael will see you now." Rachel smiled at her, "Sorry, Ms. Smithfield," she said. "Heavens, dear," Velda said, "you must be off in the clouds." "I'm still getting used to it here," Rachel said, "I still miss Bay City, but I couldn't stay there. Losing one husband was bad enough, but TWO, I can't take that." "I know, dear," Velda said soothingly, bringing her some Earl Grey tea, "I know it's just as hard for Anyssa. She's waiting to hear something, if anything on Susie. For some reason, she, Annabella and Ellen dropped off the map." "I am sure," Rachel said, "I hope Anyssa hears something from her." Rachel went into Michael's office, where she saw him, Shelby, his Aunt Marjorie, and his sister, Samantha. She knew that they were friendly, but she felt out of place somewhat. Since this was their realm. "We checked out the place you were looking for," Marjorie smiled, "and we agree, that a sculpture studio would do wonders for the arts community here in Harpers Falls." "My aunt Donna has also set aside a room at the school she owns for you to do some sculpting classes," Shelby said. Rachel was absolutely thrilled, "That is so wonderful," she said, "I always had my sculpting as a hobby, but now I can teach, and help new students." Meanwhile, a knock sounded on the door. It was Anyssa. She was almost in tears. "Nyssa," Shelby said, going to her niece, "what is wrong, sweetie?" Velda came up to Anyssa, "What is wrong, my darling?" she said softly, giving her a gentle hug. "I just got a call from Annabella," Anyssa said, "actually a text message. Susie had another heart attack. From the sounds of it, this one wasn't a good one. They took her to the hospital in Galesburg, Illinois." "Oh no," Shelby said, "so, they said where they were?" "Tentatively they have, madam, Susie, Ellen and Annabella were in Galesburg," Velda said, putting her arm around Anyssa, "and that is the biggest part of it. Somehow or other, I think that vile Molly has a hand in this!" "The cops just called and they said they caught Molly between Bay City and Somerset," Marjorie said, "I talked with them before we had Rachel come in." "Anyway, sir," Velda said, "I have a feeling that Sheila, Allison, Dylan, Alex, Chris, Anyssa and I are needed there to help her out if and when they bring her back to Somerset. Is that all right if we go to see what we can do?" "Of course," Michael said, "let me know when you get there, ok? It could be something serious, then by all means we must help Susie." "Thank you, Uncle Mike," Anyssa said, "We'll stop off at Dylan's and get them; and then we should be off." "Are you flying out there?" Shelby asked. "I am not sure, I believe so," Velda said, "we'll figure that out as soon as possible. I'll call Jack to coordinate things. I'm sure we can take a Harper jet out there." What will happen next? *How will Rachel's sculpting class go over? *With Molly captured, how will she face this latest and most stunning defeat? *With Susannah fighting for her life, how will Velda and the others come to help? For the answer to the third question, watch Somerset, as Velda, Anyssa, Dylan, Alex, Chris, Allison and Sheila go to the aid of Susannah. Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes